Necroscope86
Richard, better known as Necroscope86, Necroscope, or just Necro, is primarily an English gaming YouTuber, who picks games that he either finds interesting, or that he played during his childhood. About He does not have a preferred genre of video games. He used to play survival games, action-adventure games, horror games retro games, and even role-playing games. Necro also has a habit of save stating his games, admitting that it is because he is "not the most skilled gamer". This is very prevalent in his Sonic, Resident Evil, and Fallout Let's Plays. It has since become a staple of his Let's Plays. Retirement from YouTube Sometime between 2016-2017, Necro stepped down from making YouTube videos and has since deleted his channel. His reasons for deleting his channel was due to him feeling that he wasn't paying enough attention to more important things in life. He also felt YouTube was interfering with his personal life, so he decided to quit. On 1st June, 2019, the Necroscope86 Archive YouTube channel was created; this is all that remains of his YouTube career. This channel is run by some of his dedicated fans. Archived videos of his "let's plays" and other videos are uploaded here when found. Necroscope86 Archive Channel The new Necroscope86 Archive YouTube channel has a description dedicated to Necroscope86 after he left YouTube, this is what it says: Hello everyone. Recently Necro has deleted his YouTube channel permanently due to personal reasons. This channel is a dedication one where I will try to compile archives of his past LPs that others have uploaded and saved. We will miss you! Take care mate! Archived Footage Thanks: *MagtheMercenary *CookieMunster73 *SheerSonic *Swamp *Skidd *Marius *jlaury1986 Quotes * A dining room... (When entering a room in Resident Evil) * That's what she said. (When making a dirty joke) * Mother hubbard! (Substitute for swearing) * Woof! (When annoyed after a jump-scare) Other channels Necro also had a second channel; Father, Gamer, Nerd. This was deleted alongside his main channel and no data has since been recoverable on it. Games Played * Golden Axe 1 * Golden Axe 2 * Golden Axe 3 * Streets of Rage 1 * Streets of Rage 2 * Sonic the Hedgehog 1 (Mega Drive) * Sonic the Hedgehog 1 (Master System) * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Mega Drive) * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Master System) * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles * Sonic Chaos * Sonic Generations * Kid Chameleon * Resident Evil 1 ''(Director's Cut) * ''Resident Evil 2 * Resident Evil 3 * Resident Evil: Code Veronica * Resident Evil 1 (Remake) * Resident Evil 0 * Resident Evil 4 * Resident Evil 5 * Fallout: A Post-Nuclear RPG * Fallout 3 * Fallout: New Vegas * The Elder Scrolls 5: Skyrim * Final Fantasy 7 * Final Fantasy 8 * Silent Hill 1 * Silent Hill 4 * Kingdom Hearts * Ghostbusters * Duke Nukem 3D * Fester Mudd: Curse of the Gold * King's Quest V * Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis * Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee * Fantastic Dizzy * Devil May Cry * Metal Gear Solid * World of Illusion * Garry's Mod * Wonder Boy 3 * Rainbow Islands * The Cyber Shinobi * Dino Crisis * I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream * Worms Armageddon * Portal 2 * The Chaos Engine * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * Star Wars: Battlefront 2 * SCP Containment Breach Trivia * He named himself after his favorite book, Necroscope. * He has a daughter, with whom he made a few gaming videos. * Judging by his username, he created his channel when he was 21 or 22. * He deleted all his YouTube content, due to its interference with his personal life. ** However, archive channels have re-uploaded many of his videos. References 'This page was created by DarkUnknownWarrior on March 20, 2015. ' Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:English YouTubers